It's All About Her Brothers (EN)
by Naty L. Potter
Summary: Independent chapteers about Ginny's relationship with her brothers about various themes. Usually one brother per chapter, though I may use more than one sometimes. The plan is for all to be post-DH. Not actually a romance, but gows with canon ships: Harry&Ginny, Ron&Hermione, George&Angelina, Percy&Audrey e Bill&Fleur. And others that may appear.
1. Ron - It's All About Harry

**Ron**

_It's All About Harry_

Ginny woke up to the sound of the door opening, but in her semi-conscious state she kept her eyes closed and didn't move na inch. However, soon the bed she lied comfortably in curved lightly to the weight of another person and the smell of toasts and bacon reached her nostrils.

"Hum, breakfast in bed?" She asked sly, stretching, eyes still closed.

"Don't even start with the mellow tone, it's me." Ron's voice reached her.

She immediately opened her eyes widely. "Ron?"

"Me!" He sarcastically answered. "I told mum that to wake you I needed the smell of food.

She just showed her tongue to him in a childlike gesture and pulled the tray close to her.

"So, what happened?" She asked a sip of juice.

"Mum asked me to wake you." He shrugged.

She rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you be at work, after all?"

"George gave me a free day."

"He did?" she asked surprised.

"Ok, I gave myself a free day." He sighed. "I just… well, Hogwarts starts again next week, George will start the shop in Hogsmead tomorrow, and I wanted to talk to you before you… go."

Ginny let go of her toast at that, curious. "Something happened?" She was really worried; Ron had never taken time to talk with her before.

"No, I just realized that since the end of the war we've barely spoken. Not that we used to talk all that much, but…"

"But we barely see each other." She completed and he nodded. "But what is it? Something in special or you just want to hear me talking about how wrong you are if you think the Cannons are winning this year?

Ron laughed a little and stole a sip of her juice. "No, I know you think this. Someday I'll prove you wrong." She looked disbelieving at him and he added. "I just won't set a date for that." She laughed along with him, but soon he took a deep breath and finally said: "It's about Harry."

Ginny closed her eyes for a moment before looking at him. "Ron, look, don't get me wrong. I know I'm your younger sister and that it makes you overprotect me, but I think it's time you drop that. You know Harry as much as I do and you know how he it. We're dating because we love each other, it's not we're joking around just to snog once in a while. You should trust more in him – and me. I know wha-"

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down." He was finally able to interrupt Ginny and she took a deep breath on the pause. "I know all that. That's not what I wanted to talk about.

She looked genuinely surprised. "Then… what?"

"About Harry and I."

Ginny was silent for a while, but soon she started laughing. Ron remained serious, but that didn't stop Ginny from intensifying the laughter and turning it into a big. After some time trying to control herself, Ginny managed to calm down, though her breathing was still heavy, her belly and cheeks were hurting and some tears coming down her eyes.

"So-sorry." She said between her breaths. "It's just... oh God, the idea of my boyfriend dumping me for my brother was..." She chuckled. "Ok. Go on."

"Harry is my best friend, you know. And I'm sure you understand how important he's to me – as are you."

Any trace of laughter extinguished from Ginny's face with the seriousness in his voice. "Of course I know, Ron. What do you mean?"

"Ever since the end of the war all Harry does when he has a free time is to 'runaway' with you." He quoted with his hands. "I can't blame him, of course. I too try to spend all of my free time with Hermione. But it is… odd to me. Harry has always been my best friend, the guy to whom I'd tell everything I needed, and that was always there, even when I was a jerk and wasn't there myself. You've always been the closest to me in the family, the one I played when we were kids, and in the year Fred and George went to Hogwarts and there was just us…" He seemed really emotional with what he was saying, and Ginny felt an unusual moisture in the corner of her eyes. "And suddenly everything changed and I didn't even see. You went to Hogwarts and I pushed away each day more, and Harry started to spend summer breaks with us, and Hermione too, and we kind of stopped talking. And then you grew up, you changed, and even my best friend saw that and I didn't.

"Ron…" Ginny was touched with her brother's words and tried to say something after she pushed the tray away and touched his shoulder, but he didn't let her.

"No, let me finish. The thing is: you were my best friend when we were kids, and then I let you aside when I met Harry and Hermione. And now it's like I've lost my best friend, because he saw the little sister I stopped seeing and he decided she was important, and she – you – _are_ important, I just… was an idiot and didn't realize it. I know that what you and Harry have is real and I am really happy for both of you. He deserves to finally have someone so important in his life, to finally have a family, and you, you deserve the best guy in the world because you're amazing and – and Harry is the best guy in the world. I just-"

"Ron, Harry doesn't need me to have a family." Ginny said without worrying that a tear finally got down her cheek. "Harry has a family. He has you and Hermione. He is your best friend? Yes. But you're forgetting the important part, at the same time _you_ are _his_ best friend. We grew up, Ron, me, Harry, Hermione… and also you. But that doesn't mean things changed, we simply matured. Much more than normal teenagers do when they grow up, we've been through some terrible things that made us grow up a lot faster. But you're still a brother to Harry." She hugged him. "As you are to me." She pushed away to be able to look at him and added. "And you were my brother first, dare he to try and steal you."

Ron laughed and kissed her forehead. "Sorry, I think I ended saying nonsenses."

"I think Hermione would be proud. I know I was. I love Harry. Ron and it comes a point when the person closer to us ends up being the one we love, because we build a life together. But I love you and that's never going to change, no matter what. Just like Harry loves you and Hermione and that won't change either.

"I love both of you, too." He hugged her again, strongly, and said. "And don't break his heart, he's too fragile."

She laughed and nodded. "Ok, I'll try." She pushed away, took the last sip of her juice, and said as she pushed him out of the bed. "Now excuse me that I'm going to change."

"Hey! I though you slept in your morning clothes, when Harry comes to wake you he never leaves the room and you go down all dressed up."

"He closes his eyes." She winked wickedly and he sighed shaking his head.

"Don't tell him about this conversation; it will break my entire moral when I talk to him about watching you change."

She laughed once again and pushed him the last inches for him to be out of the room. "I'll miss you up at Hogwarts.

"Me too."

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, guys! So, this isn't actually a "new" fanfiction, 'cause I've been writing it in portuguese for a while. It's still in cahpter three, though. I really suck at updating stories. Anyway, I really do love Ginny's relationships with her brothers and was eager to try something around it. H&G may appear a lot - more thasn the other couples, anyway - 'cause I really do love them very much, but I'll try not to focus on that (chapter two barely quotes the ship, and the third doesn't even mention, so). I hope you guys like this, and I promise to update it soon (at least to chapter three, that is already written).

As usual: if you're brazilian, you can find this fanfic in portuguese right here on my profile with the same title.


	2. George - It's All About Fred

**George**

_It's All About Fred_

George had been sitting in the window pane for hours watching his two younger siblings and their partners pass the afternoon. He didn't notice when the sun started to set, nor when total darkness surrounded the Burrow and the lights outside the house were lighten.

He didn't know exactly why he was observing the four teenagers, but something there… something felt wrong. During the whole afternoon they sat there under a tree shadow, Ron with Hermione in his arms and Harry with Ginny in his. They never stopped talking. Sometimes they looked serious, others they laughed, and kisses would happen eventually from both couples.

There was a moment, though, as soon as the night fell, that they touched a subject that wasn't good. George couldn't hear them, but the silence that fell upon them for at least ten minutes indicated that it wasn't good. Soon Ron got up, smiled lightly at Harry and Ginny, and got in the house, Hermione following. George continued to look at the two left.

It seemed they had nothing to say, and Harry had his usual guilty face. If George wasn't still feeling so bad, he'd get down and wipe that guilt with some punches.

Soon after that, both went inside. George finally managed to leave the window and sat on his bed, listening to the hallway. Harry was coming towards the bathroom and soon closed the door. As soon as that happened, George opened his room's door and looked out, no one in the corridor. With the door still open he lied down in his bed again and watched the corridor. Not much after that Ginny climbed up the stairs with Hermione, both laughing at something, and it was then that George noticed what was wrong.

"What's the matter with you?" He shouted, scaring the two girls that looked at him, surprised. "How can you laugh like there's nothing wrong?"

Ginny and Hermione exchanged a glance and the former indicated to the other to leave her alone with her brother. She got in the room and closed the door. "Who do you think you are to speak like that to Hermione? She's a guest, George, and she is going through a very complicated situation, that includes recovering from a war and not being able to make her own parents remember her."

During almost all of her sentence, George kept his mouth open, like he was planning to say something, but he closed it with the last part. "Oh. They don't… she can't…"

"It's not definitive, it seems they can solve it, but it's being harder than it should and they already advised her to prepare in case they can't reverse the spell."

"I… I didn't know." George sat on his bed, lost.

"How would you if you never leave this bedroom? You barely eat, getting down after everyone or coming up before."

"You don't understand, Ginny." He hid his head on his hands.

"What don't I understand? Losing a brother? Oh, you're right, I can't even imagine what you're going through!" She said sarcastically.

"It's not the same!" He suddenly got up, taking a few steps towards her. "Fred… Fred was like my half. I don't… I don't how to do anything without him, and because of that there is nothing that doesn't remind me of him!"

Ginny sighed and walked to him, hugging him. "I know the pain seem insufferable, George. I know that there was nothing that could happen to you that would be worse. But it's time you face reality.

"I face reality every damn second! The room screams he's dead, the dinner table screams he's dead, my bloody mirror screams he's dead!"

Ginny looked at him and made all she could to take the pity out of her look, but he still saw and sighed, taking a few steps back. "George…" She tried, but he cut her, turning his back.

"And there's that. This damn pity!" He said each word slowly, anger growing in his tone. "I'm already miserable by myself; I don't need everyone to look at me like a poor guy, like the world has conspired against me, like…" He sighed tiredly and ran his hand over his face, turning to her. "I feel it, Ginny; I don't need others trying to show it to me."

"Look." She said serious, sitting on his bed. "You think I don't get it, you think none of us gets it. And deep down, of course, what we all feel is different, but different between all of us, not between us and you. But that doesn't mean it's easy for us either. No one wants you to get up and laugh and act like nothing happened, George, because it did, we know that. But you need to grow and stop acting like you're the only victim of this stupid war."

He looked at her with a mist of anger and stubbornness, but she didn't let him talk.

"You have no idea of the hell we've all been through. Hogwarts was a complete torture, a prison. We were tortured on daily basis and I was really, really close to being…" She closed her eyes and sighed. "And I lost a brother too, George. Obviously your connection with Fred was stronger, but I doubt you could actually say you loved him more than the others. And I loved him very much, George, the way I love you all. My best friend died and I wasn't even there to see it when it happened. Do you think it's been easy to any of us?"

"Ginny, I'm not acting like I'm the only victim."

"Maybe not, but you're acting like you're the _biggest_ victim. Can you imagine how mum is? She gets up every day, gives a small smile to every one of us that enters the kitchen and cooks and tidies things up as always, trying to move on. But do you think she's fine? She lost a _son_, George! But she didn't close herself to the world because she knows that despite the horrible thing that has happened to this family, she has to be strong. She still had six, well, eight children that love her and surround her and try to make her life a little less hard. You, George, have five siblings willing to do it for you, if you let us.

For the first time he looked guilty. He sat on his bed and downed his head, unable to look at her.

"It's so hard, Ginny. So, so, so hard. And so unfair."

"I know it is." She said getting closer and making him lay down on her lap to caress his hair. "Yesterday after dinner in which you stayed for like five minutes, Harry said he was asleep and went to his room. When I went to check on him, he was on his bed, a photograph of his parents on his hands, saying what he'd done to this family, saying he wished he'd died instead of Fred."

George's head snapped towards Ginny, his eyes wide open. "But he…"

"Harry gets you more than any of us, George. He lost a lot of important people throughout his life and we are the only family he has. He misses Fred as much as we do. And he doesn't accept the fact that you have to go through this pain."

"He… I was looking down the window today, he seems fine."

"He chose not to shut down, like you did. But he's in the same place you are, George, if you look closely you can see it. And I really think you two could help each other a lot, if you tried a little."

He smiled lightly at his sister and allowed himself to cry for the first time since his twin's funeral. She stayed with him for hours until he finally slept. She got up and before leaving the room kissed his forehead and murmured, "I love you."

As soon as Ginny closed the door, George opened his eyes. His sister had grown. And she was right; he had to try, as least try, to get over that. And he would start to as soon as he got up the next morning.

Fred wouldn't want him to be like that.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, guys! Thank you all for the faves, follows and reviews, it's really good to see that! Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
